iBecome a Mommy
by MetalHEADxXXXXx
Summary: 6 years later all the guys are still togther and even go to the same college.Yes and by all of them I do mean Gibbiy.Sam gose to the doctor and finds something out that will cange there lifes forever...
1. Chapter 1

Carlys POV

I cant belive it 6 years of iCarly!I cant belive that we started this when we were 12 now 6 years later were grown up 18 year olds. We all share an apartment in the same bilding we grew up in ...well me and Freddie grew up in Sam and Gibby were just almost all ways there .We all even got into the same college we got schollerships at an online college for online computer stars. Its a really good college and we all are happy to share this never ending frendship. Freddie and I are planning the next iCarly and are going over all of are past iCarly shows."Oh remember that Crazy nora girl who kidnapped us three times?" I asked him. We both were upside down on the couch eating icecream."Was it three times?Because I thought it was two." "I always thought it was three." "Realy?" he sat up and pulled me up with him."When Sam gets back from the doctor well ask her and who evers right the loser has to give them a foot masoge." "Okey...Your on." we shook on it. She came through the door."Hey Sam!Ummm how many times did that Nora girl kidnapp us?" "You mean the girl I did the ninja sleeping pinch thing on?" "Yes that would be the one." she thouight for a moment."It was...two." Ahh man "Yes!You heard the girl start rubbing." I grabbed his feet and started rubb them."Uh guys..." "Yeah?" "Yes arooger?" "Remember that guy Griffen?" she asked "The one with the peewee babies?" "Yeah." why is she mentioning Griffen?"Rember that partty three weeks ago?" were is this going?Me and Freddie sat up."Do you rember how drunk I was?" we both chuckeled "Shoosh yeah." "We found you sleeping in the street the next morning." we both laphed but Sam looked on the verge of crying."Sam whats wrong?" we both got up and went to this point she was trying to keep from sobbing. She looked up to us."Im pregnat. With Griffins kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Carlys POV

"Your kidding right!Shes kidding right?" I looked over to Freddie then sam shook her head and started to cry.I wrappd my arms around her."Its going to be okey." "No it isnt!" she ripped her self away from me."Im pregnat with the pewee colecting nerd!I still havent fineshed college!I dont know what to do..." She fell back on the couch."Theres always abortion." Freddie said."No way!Im not killing my baby!It is a tiny life and it still hasnt even seen the world yet!" "Adoption?" "I dont wanna give my baby to compleat strangers." "Well there is open adoption." "I dont want open adoption! I want my baby..." she started to cry more."Hey why dont Me and carly take care of the baby!" Freddie said."Realy?" Sam asked."Yeah I mean me and Carly got in full schollership and together we both have at least a a cuple million dollors in the bank as our supposed to be college funs and the fact that we finised college." he added in "How come you guys finished college?Its only been like two years." "Well..." I said backing up from her."You were being held back repetiously." "What!" "Okey back to what we were origanly talking about." Freddie said as I calmed her down."Yeah...I mean a kid?Thats a big step.I mean were boyfreind and girlfreind and all but I dont know..." I said."Please Carly!You two are my only hope." sam begged me.I looked into her bright blue eyes."Alright." "Yeah!" they both said. What did I just get myself into?"Umm.. guys?" "Yeah Freddie?" "ICarly is on in 5 miniutes!" We all ran upstaires to the set."Ok iCarly in 3 2..." "Hey!I a Carly" "Missssssssss Samo!" "And this is ..." "iCarly!" we made funny noises and moved in a squar. One hour later it was near the end of the show."Before we get the chance to go I have something to say." I said "What?What do you gotta say." sam asked "We all know my freind Sam. See the girl right next to me is preggers." "Umm Carly what are you doing?" "I am going to adopt this littel thing in here." I pointed to her stomech "I will need baby stuff if you have any baby things like baby clouths baby toys I need them !I need them." "All of them." Sam added in. "And were clear!" "Yeah!" we all did a highfive."Sams pregnet?" asked Gibby "Yes an you my freind." Freddie wrapped an arm around Gibby "Will be an uncle." " Uncel Gibby!" we saw the elevater open."Is it true!" asked Spencer "Hey Spence!" "Hey Gibbs!So is it true!Is Carly realy going to have a baby?"" I chuckled at that."Im not its Sam ,but we (As in me and freddie) are adopting the baby." I said. "But why?" " Well we have more money then she dose and were already moveing into a apartment down the hall with four rooms and one with a grate veiw .Right now we can affored a much as we can't affored-" he went down on one knee."Our babby to have un-married parents." "Oh my god Freddie what are you saying!" I said "Carly Axsavra Shay?" he took out a big dimond ring."Will you marry me?" "Yes freddie!Yes!" He grabbed me and spon me around.I started to cry happy tears. I grabbed the ring and slid it onto my finger.I wipped my eyes off."No!You can't get married to that Gank!" his mother yelled at me."You espshioly can't have a baby with her!" "Mom..." he grabbed her shoulders "Im 23 know.I'm moved outta your home.I pay bills.I can do whattever I feel." "No you can't! My baby can't have a baby!" while she started to have a hissy fit I went and talked to Spencer."I'm gonna be an relzeis." "Yeah...and Im gonna be a dad and grandpa!" "There going to be grandfathers!" we hugged "I'm realy ready for this." I said as I wiped tears off my then Grifffen ran in. "No!I don't want Sam to give away our baby!" we all grond faced with another probelem.


End file.
